


Вещий сон

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, матерные выражения, условный каннибализм, черная комедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Падме приснился странный сон… в руку.





	Вещий сон

Падме очень некрасиво плакала. Ее рот из маленького и милого превращался в гнутую сферу, лицо сморщивалось, а в носу что-то подозрительно хлюпало.

— Это было как наяву-у-у, — всхлипывала она.

— Великая Сила, — вздохнул Энакин, потирая лоб ладонью.

— В большом зале! Гостей было — как на Дне Республики! И ты на столе-е-е-е...

— Как главное блюдо, — устало продолжил Энакин. — Я помню.

Последний триместр беременности проходил тяжелее прежних: Падме чувствовала себя неплохо, но стала очень впечатлительной и часто плакала из-за всякой чепухи. Вот теперь и сны добавились.

— Да-а-а! — взвыла Падме. — Ты лежал на блюде жареный! И тебя резали на порции! Мне досталась рука-а-а-а!

— И что, вкусно было? 

Вместо ответа Падме издала негодующий вопль и яростно высморкалась.

— Чтобы ты знал, это дурное предзнаменование! У нас говорят, что вечеринка во сне означает, что вокруг собираются враги. А быть съеденным — означает переродиться, стать другим человеком! Эни, ты ведь не собираешься... стать другим?

— В смысле? — с тоской отозвался тот. — Пол сменить, принять новое имя или выкраситься в синий?

Подушка, прилетевшая с дивана, мягко ударила его по голове.

— Я серьезно! Между прочим, я даже во сне не стала тебя есть. 

— Что, плохо прожарен был?

— Нет! — с возмущением всхлипнула Падме. — Ты смотрел на меня, и я... плакала.

— Как же это я смотрел, жареный?

— Не знаю. Ты живой был и на меня смотре-е-е-ел, — снова затянула она.

Энакин вздохнул еще раз, отложил свои записи и встал. Падме сидела на низком диване, обхватив подушку, и казалась маленьким грустным колобком с тонкими ножками. Всхлипывающим грустным колобком.

— Ну не плачь, — он сел рядом и обнял ее. — Это же сон. Ничего такого не произойдет. Оби-Ван говорит, что чаще всего сны — пустое, не нужно серьезно к ним относиться.

— Оби-Ван считает? Правда? У нас говорят, что сны середины недели — всегда вещие. И что женщины в этом лучше разбираются, — Падме устроила голову у него на плече, но свое мокрое дело не прекратила.

— Ох уж эти ваши женские штучки...

***

— Эти, блять, женские штучки! Сон, блять, ей приснился! Вечеринка! С-сука!!! — шипел хорошо прожаренный огарок, медленно сползая в качественную мустафарскую лаву. — Руку, блять, она есть не стала! Конечно не стала, где, блять, она теперь, рука эта? Да лучше б я в синий выкрасился и пол сменил, бля! Надо было слушать бабу с ее бабскими штучками! Сон, блять, вещий, сука! Охуеть вечеринка удалась! 


End file.
